Broken Choices
by BrendaToruno
Summary: A total twist to New Moon. Edward still leaves Bella and Bella still seeks comfort from Jacob. Edward seeks his death wish from the Volturi, bu they deny him of that wish. But the Volturi still great interest in Bella's strange ability. They send out of their best guard's, but this certain guard habors a dark secret. He's a different breed of vampire. Bella/OC
1. Instructions Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guard's P.O.V.

I silently watched the scene unfold before me. As Aro stood in front of this Edward Cullen character and he clasped his pale hands behind his back and looked at Edward. He walked around him in circles, his eyes watching the pathetic vampire kneeling on his knees, asking for his death.

"It's a shame really," he looked at him, "that you are asking for me to grant such a horrid wish. For some pity human girl," Aro said well looking at him.

"You don't get it, " he looked forward, pain evident in his eyes, "she's dead. Gone. I just loved her so much," he weep softly and shoved his face in his hands.

Aro put a comforting hand on his shoulder welling leaning down to whisper in his ear, "you're gift is to so precious. I can't kill you Edward, you're gift is just to rare to pass up."

Edward glanced up at Aro, his face contorting into a pained look. He then lifted his hands up, clasping them together. He was practically begging for his death.

"Aro...please! I can't live without her!" he then dropped his head again, "I...just can't."

I looked at Aro, seeing his jaw flex impatiently. He stopped circling Edward, his eyes narrowing.

"Guards! Take him away!" he said stiffly.

Two lower ranked guards hurried to Edward and roughly gripped Edward's forearms and lifting him up. Aro's hand whizzed through the air at a fastening speed and then a loud sickening crack was heard through out the room. I could seeing his skin crack at the intense hit, his eyes widening slightly at the pain.

"Take him away," Aro repeated in an monotone voice.

The two guards dragged him away, but I looked away well feeling pity for the vampire. Aro then faced the royal guard. His dark eyes meeting everyone's, then meeting mine. His usual smile met his lips and he grinned widely.

"She is not dead," he announced proudly.

"What makes you think so?!" Caius augured.

"Because," was all he said.

"Are you blind? Did you not see how much grief he was in?" Caius pointed out.

"I have a plan gentlemen! A great plan!" Aro said loudly.

"What is this great plan you speak of?" Jane said as she walked in.

Aro looked at her and grinned some more.

"I still have some interest in this Bella character,"he explained.

"And?" Caius urged.

"Apparently Edward can't read her mind. She has some sort of force field around her mind," Aro said excitedly.

"Interesting," I heard Alec mumble next to me.

"And you're plan?" I heard Marcus say slowly.

Aro laughed loudly, "I want one of my personal favorite guards to meet her," he started, "but she can not know of them. She has ready seen the best of my guards."

"So who are you considering?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have someone in mind," he said as his eyes met mine yet again.

I frowned. Why would he even consider me? I looked down, avoiding his eyes at all costs. I know I'm completely different from every vampire out there, but I'm the only kind that I know of. A sole breed.

"But I need them to get close to her and I MUST get a sample of her blood."

"But that is to risky. All off us have venom," Caius stated rather annoyingly.

"Yes! But one of us don't," Aro whispered.

I felt myself grow tense as I heard some of the guards shout in out rage. Chaos breaking out.

"Who? I must know who!" I heard Caius shout over the other voices.

"Silence!" Aro shouted.

The room became eerily silent as Aro focused his eyes on me. Some caught on and followed his stare, all eyes eventually lead to me. Caius slowly stood up and accusingly pointed a singe bony finger at me.

"You! I knew something was off about you," he said in a tense voice.

I could feel Alec stare harshly at me, while Jane looked at me more curiously. Dropping my head and I continued to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Is this true? You actually have no venom?" I heard Marcus say.

His deep voice calmed me down slightly and I looked up and met his eyes. I stiffly jerked my head as a 'yes.'

"Get the human! You all must see his fangs grow at the sight of blood!" Aro exclaimed loudly.

"How is that possible Aro?" I heard Jane ask him.

Aro glanced at her, "I don't know. I just know he's different," he whispered in Jane's ear.

I then felt a heavy hand roughly grab my arm and jerk me forward. I landed on the hard granite floor with a low grunt. Placing my hands on the floor and lifting myself up, I could feel the fiery anger bubble up inside me as I searched for the culprit. It grew quiet again as I glared at every single vampire. The three grand chairs that held Caius, Aro, and Marcus now faced me. Caius's face held a envied look, well Marcus looked slightly bored.

"Ah! Kale, you finally made your presence known," Aro said and excitedly clasped his hands in front of him, "Come! Stand next to me!"

Clenching my jaw and throwing Aro a hard glare well I shook my head and I stayed put. Aro lost his grin and his eyes narrowed yet again, but it was directed at me.

"Demetri! Felix! Force him to his knees!" Aro demanded in a horribly disturbing voice.

I saw the two start rushing toward me. They both blurred then they appeared right next to me and gripped my forearms in an iron hard hold and forced me to kneel. My knees made contact with the floor and the granite beneath me cracked around my knees. Aro then walked toward me well deliberately taking his time making his way toward me.

"Demetri grab his jaw," he quickly followed Aro's command.

He hurriedly grabbed my jaw and gripped it tightly. I then heard the sound of the human's heart beat. My gums throbbed, practically humming at the smell of the human's blood.

"Bring her closer!"

She put no struggle against the guards as they got closer and closer to me. A few seconds later she was positioned right in front of me.

"Hold her wrist out over his mouth and watch," Aro said in an excited whisper.

I briefly caught glance at all the others trying to desperately see the scene unfold before them. The hand around my jaw grew hard and forcing my mouth open well another hand shot up and tangled into my hair and yanking my head back. One of the guards holding the girl grabbed her wrist and cut her skin and I saw a line of blood ooze out from the thin cut. With my mouth wide open I saw in horror as my fangs grew and a growl erupted from my throat. My instincts taking over and I managed to yank away from Felix and Demetri's hold and latched my mouth onto the girl's wrist. I gulped her blood in greedy mouthfuls and eventually wretched my mouth away from her wrist. I stood on my feet and looked away from the many eyes staring at me.

Then the girl spoke,"why aren't I turning?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Because he's not like us," Aro said in an smooth voice, "well you're no longer needed."

"What! No! I-" her voice was cut short when a loud snap was heard and her body fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Raking a hand through my hair as Aro walked and stopped right next to me and said, "you will be on the next flight out to Forks, Washington. Jane and a few others with keep an eye on you, but at a distance. Further instructions will be given," and he moved away from me.

"ARO!" I finally yelled.

"He speaks," Caius said under his breath.

My gaze shot to him and I could no longer hold the anger. I made my toward him and literary a second my hand was around his neck and lifting him off his chair. His eyes met my and he laughed with out any amusement. My grip around his neck tighten and his breath caught short.

"The same as anyone else!" my eyes narrowing into slits, "just a typical vampire..."

Fear crept into his eyes but it was cut short when I felt a hand grip the material of my cloak and yanked me away from Caius. My back painfully met the wall at the other side of the room and Aro's hand went around my neck. His hand dug so hard into my skin that blood started flowing onto his hands. Lifting my hands up and struggling to fight his hand off.

He leaned in close toward my ear, "know your place, Kale."

Releasing me from his grip and I fell to the ground. I placed my hand onto my neck and felt the skin heal beneath my finger tips. I stood to my feet yet again and made my way toward the door. Ignoring Caius's snide remarks and the many scandalous whispers of the other vampires.

...Hours later I was sadly on a flight out to Forks, Washington. Glancing out through the window, I could see the Seatle Airport. After a complicated landing and spending over an half rampaging for my luggage, I was finally in a taxi cab headed for Forks. The taxi driver was obliviously use to the area and he constantly kept glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

"You new to town?" he asked.

I met his overly curious eyes, "yes," I mumbled annoyed.

"Staying with family?"

"Yes."

"Silent one, eh?"

I grunted in response and looked back out the window. Silence feeling the air again and I boredly watched trees whiz by in blurs.

"Well I'm assuming your going to attend Forks High School?"

"Well, I guess I am."

"It's a nice school. You'll enjoy it. It's sure been awhile since a new kid came, well recently a girl named Bella Swan did, but that's nobody's business," he said in a rushed voice.

Well Aro was right. The girl was still alive.

"They needed some new in this town anyway," I said under my breath as we made our way into town.

...

I slammed shut the taxi door and handed the driver a crisp fifty and walked toward the trunk of the car without another word. Gripping the trunk and lugging out two big luggages and dragging them toward the porch and stopping by the door.

A loud whislte came from behind me, "nice crip you got there," the driver said in slight envy.

I shook my head and entered the house and slamming the door shut. My eyes took in the lavish modern decor as I made my way deeper into the huge empty house. But a note on the dining table caught my eye. I grabbed it and read it:

"Dearest Kale,

You've finally arrived! Straight to the point now! You've already been enrolled in Forks High School and conveniently you have all the same classes as Bella! But with strict instrustions from me: Jane, Felix, and Demetri are in the area, any mishaps will result in severe punishment. You are to get to know Bella, get on her good side, and MAKE her forget about Edward! And when the time is right, you simply drink her blood and bring some. I expect that you won't get romantically involved with her either. Don't mess up.

Sincerely, Aro"

I dropped the note and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Through Hell

Chapter 2

Looking at myself in the mirror and flinching away, completely disgusted with my...average look. Then hearing Jane chuckle behind me, I turned around and glared at her.

"Calm down, Kale."

I continued to glare at her and she rolled her eyes, "gosh, loosen up," she said, completely losing her previous mood.

"Well, Aro clearly stated that you would start school right away. But in my opinion; your to antisocial. To stiff," she thoughtfully placed her hand on her chin and circled me, "to angry, you also speak like a sailor, and you need to speak," she said as she stopped circling me and meeting my eyes.

"Jane..." I said almost tirelessly.

She then placed her small hands on my shoulders and made me face her. One of her hands then moved to my chin and she slightly tilted my head down, "You'll be fine Kale."

Stepping away from her and taking another glance at myself in the mirror. My dark hair was styled up and out of my face, a green flannel adorned my torso, but a gray hoodie was underneath the flannel, making it very hard to move my arms. These things called jeans felt weird against my skin, all scratchy and awkwardly uncomfortable.

"I look like a fool," I said in disgust.

"You look fine," Jane said as she dramatically walked out of my temporary room.

I watched her retreating figure, but I eventually followed her lead by grabbing my black backpack. Stomping my way downstairs and was surprised to see her standing in the kitchen holding up a paper bag.

"Your going to need to look extra normal," she stated and then dropped the brown bag into my waiting hands.

I glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Moving away from her and heading toward the garage. Opening the door and stopping midway, my eyes taking the extensive line of sleek cars parked in the garage. Two Mercedes, one Cadillac SUV, and two white BMW's.

"So much for being normal," I snorted, but made my way to the black Mercedes.

"Jane?"I called out, "keys?"

"Car is already open and hurry up! You'll be late!" she shouted.

I shook my head, this felt insanely weird. I mean I'm going to school...I've never attended a high school before. This routine will always bother me then compared to what routine I had to dealt with the Volturi. Opening the door and setting myself into the car, I then proceed to look for the keys. But instead of being a key ignition, there was a button. Pressing the button, the car's motor purred to life and suddenly the garage door opened. Pulling out and driving down the paved road and onto the main road, heading for...school.

...

Thank gosh for tinted windows. I sighed well bowing my head, I could already see several other teenagers staring heavily at the sleek car. I eventually found a parking spot and turned the car off. Moving my hand quickly through my hair, then grabbing my backpack, and opening the car door. I could hear every heart beat accelerate or beat slower. Finally out of the car, I irritably slammed the door shut and looked at my surroundings. Almost everybody stopped in their tracks to catch a glance at me. I slung the strap of my backpack over one shoulder and walked toward the main entrance.

Curse this town for being so small, I thought hopelessly.

Walking in the hallway was way worse, everyone parted like the Red sea. My eyes were finally graced with the words, "MAIN OFFICE." I reluctantly walked in and stopped at the counter, blocking me from the other side of the office. Finally an aid saw me and made her way to the counter. She was middle aged, graying hair, old features. But an overly bright grin spread across her face.

"You must be Kale Argent?" she asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"Right, your class schedule," she said, like she actually forgot.

No shit, I thought.

She turned around and opened a file cabinet. Briefly going through it she finally pulled out a white paper and a green one. Making her way back and placing them in front of me.

She pointed with her finger, "this is your schedule," her finger moving to the green one," and this on is the school," she explained.

Nodding my head in thanks and taking the papers. The bell then shrilled loudly and I flinched well walking out of the office. No one was in the hallway. I then pulled out my schedule and looked at my first class.

A.P Eng Lit. RM: 123, Mr. Pearson.

Hmm...this Bella person was smart, well for a human anyways. I l drifted down the hall and looked at several room numbers, finally room 123 appeared. Raising my hand up and lightly knocking on the door. Moving my head to the right and catching other people talking, scents were mixed up, different heart beats, and the teacher shuffling his way to the door and opening it. He glanced at me as I walked in the small classroom. He moved around me and held out his hand well I handed him my schedule and he quickly signed it, then handed it back to me.

It became intense to fast to quick. People practically stared at me in awe.

"Class! This is Kale Argent! Treat him nicely and don't ask to many questions," he said gruffly.

No one said anything.

Mr. Pearson then directed his attention to me, "please go find an empty seat and I'll have that student explain to you the class rules?"he said then patted my shoulder.

I nodded and looked around the class; there was two empty seats; one by a girl who looked like she was ready to jump onto me and one conveniently next to the infamous Bella Swan. I nearly glared at the already clumsy girl. I trudged to the empty seat next to her and sat down and slumped into my seat. But I stiffen...her...her scent hit me like a punch to the face. Strong and very noticeable.

My god she smells...so...damn...good.

I looked at my left and glanced at her, but she was already staring at me. Her lower lip wedged by her upper teeth, her eyebrows furrowed together, and a curious look in her brown eyes. Running my hands through my hair and my hair then proceed to fall into my eyes.

"Hi..." she said shyly.

I pushed my hair out of my face and gave her direct eye contact, "Hey..." I mumbled softly.

"Um...well we're reading Hamlet right now. I have an extra copy of you need one or I could lend you mine. Or I could ask the teacher-"

Her ramble stopped mid way when I dropped a copy of Hamlet onto my desk, "I have one, but thanks."

There she goes again with biting her lower lip. But that thought dropped out of my head the second I felt the familiar throb of my gums. Her scent is so damn consuming. I can't even think of a exact scent, that's how good it smelled. It felt like someone put a fan on full blast, had it directed behind her, and her scent continuously flowed into my face. My fangs making themselves evident when they stabbed my lower lip.

"You're quiet, well you are new. New kid jitters?" she asked in an humored tone.

She caught on to my tense body language and I just nodded my head for the millionth time.

"Well Mr. Pearson usually has us read, then we spend about the rest of the period describing the book," she explained well tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Ok."

I need to get out of here. Now.

My knees started moving and the room seemed to shrink around me. I look to my left again, Bella was looking, brief eye contact was made. I then saw the open window. I watched in horror as a gentle breeze blew Bella's hair slightly and her scent was devouring me, all around me, and just everywhere.

I need to get out of here. Now.

Finally the damn bell rang and I ran out of class, but stopped. It was barely second period.

The day was long and pure hell. Bella was actually in all my classes that were selected. I either sat next to her or around her. And her scent was making me question my self-control. But Aro still needed her and I would go through all the way.

Lunch finally happened and I was able to sit down and calm down my tangled nerves. I then grabbed the paper bag and opened it. I pulled out a regular water bottle that had a red Kool-aid and a peanut-jelly sandwich. It was a normal sandwich, but the drink was actually blood and I scarfed that drink down. My fangs finally receding. Sitting alone was fun, but with twenty different teenagers constantly coming us to me and asking me to sit with them was becoming annoying. I had to respectfully decline every time.

They gave up, calling me antisocial and a jerk. More words too.

But a conversation between Bella and her group of friends caught my attention.

"Let's hang out," a girl with a high pitched voice suggested.

"I don't know," Bella responded quietly.

"Ever since Edward, you've been so quiet and you barely get out of the house," her friend complained.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

God it's going to be hard for her to forget that wimp.

"Anyways, have you seen that new kid?" her friend screeched excitedly.

"Yea...he's in most of my classes."

"No! In all!"

"Your always lucky with the guys..." she groaned out.

"I don't care. I still hope for other stuff."

"Uh...yea, but he's looking over here. Sexy Kale! Yea, Sexy Kale is looking over here," her friend nearly screamed.

"So?"

"Have you not seen him? He's insanely cute!"

God her friend was mental, but my anger bubbled up when I saw Bella look at the old Cullen table. Gosh she is so pity for a human! Why does Edward even love her? She's...so...human. Time to make myself noticeable. I stood up from my seat and walked toward Bella with a cool demeanor. Her friend's jaw dropped and she grabbed Bella's arm and shook her hard.

"What?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Him!" she yelled.

"Hey Bella," I said coolly.

She tensed and then faced me. A scared looking her eyes and biting her lower lip. She looks so average. I scrunched my face slightly, her skin pale, thin body, nappy brown hair, and plain brown eyes.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was being an ass," I mockingly apologized. But she didn't notice.

"First day here. You should be talking to someone else," she sneered.

This human has the nerve to talk to me like that! She's lucky I'm even talking.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this," I said in a lighter tone.

"Well, you should really watch what you do," she grumbled.

"I'll see you in class," I said and walked away.

She must have been different before, she just seemed so damn bitter. Like she almost hates her very sole existence because one guy ruined it for her. This first day was very unsuccessful so far. She is just another human, but to Aro she's special. Not worth it really, but what human has a force field against mental abilities. Who cares.

...

At the end of the day, I was walking to my car. But she decided to be clumsy and trip. Her feet getting caught into a huge pot hole and it sent her flying into the air. I rushed toward her and caught her before she fell face first into the jagged floor. Yanking her arm roughly and she landed on my chest well I placed my hands on her forearms to balance her. She looked up at me, a weird look coming into her eyes, but the inviting warmth of her body distracted me. It felt nice and welcoming, but I shoved her away from me when my thoughts got all strange.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, Bella. "

What happened was a huge problem. I won't ever wear these clothes again. I can barely think with her scent submerging me. I moved away from her and toward the car. Ignoring her stares.


	3. Mixed Feelings Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mixed Feelings

Just two weeks passed and so far I've been semi successful at getting to know Bella. My daily routine of walking into this tiny school still bothered me. I was so use wearing the Volturi guard uniform, that wearing normal clothes was so foreign to me. I had to make it a grueling habit of picking out what to wear, making my lunch, and adjusting to a new schedule was just a pain.

Not fun.

I can't even sleep, so spending countless hours doing homework that was simply to easy, which was just used to pass the time. Slumped in a chair doing homework was not very enjoyable. Even with the company of Jane or Felix didn't help it. Rubbing a hand down my face, I glanced at the clock on the desk and groaned. I moved myself out of the chair and moved toward the dresser near the door. Digging out designer jeans, a gray long sleeve, and socks. Then taking a moment to look at the socks and briefly think how my life changed so drastically over a period of two weeks. Taking off my more comfortable clothes and replacing them with those jeans and the long sleeve. Setting myself on the bed and grabbing black boots from under the bed. Lacing them up and standing up, then a quick glance in the mirror made me consider missing school.

I looked horrid, with the lack of blood lately, I looked real disgusting. Put Bella in the equation, I just might miss school today.

...

20 minutes later, I droved slowly into the parking lot and looked for a spot. The hard down pour of rain against the window made it way more convincing to skip on school today. I then pulled into a spot next to some horrible, rusty pick up truck. Turning off my car just when the truck next to me made a loud POP, before shutting off completely. Making a face before climbing out of the car and shutting it quietly. The rain instantly soaked through my clothes as I made me way around the trucK. But only to halted when the truck's door loudly swung open and almost hit me.

"Watch it!" I practically growled at the person climbing out of the truck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..." Bella said as she shuts the door and faces me, "mean to..." she finished when she finally saw me.

My demeanor became expressionless as I continued to stare down at her. She was short, her head stopping just right under my nose.

She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, "um...can you move. Please," she said in a shy voice as her eyes met my.

"I'll walk you to class," I said before I could stop myself.

She blinked slowly a few times then hesitantly shook her head in agreement, "sure," she mumbled.

Moving myself out of her path and continued toward the main entrance, but stopping so she could catch up to me. She shuffled her way next to me and we eventually were walking in step. My hands were shoved into my pockets and I was looking forward.

"Gosh, your got soaked out there," she pointed out as we got under the safetly of the building.

"I didn't think it would rain."

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" she asked.

"It's," I swung my eyes to look at her, "some what boring. It was a very long trip to get here, tiring almost," I said.

She cocked her head to the right, eyes filling with curiously, "Where did you live before?"

"Lots of places."

"Cool. I use to live in Arizona before I moved here," she explained.

God this was boring already.

"Were you with anybody before?" I asked carelessly and out of the blue.

She stopped walking and her face slowly contorted into a depressed look. I moved next to her and eventually guilt caught up to me. I awkwardly moved my hand to behind my neck and watched her.

"I'm...sorry," I forced myself to say, "that was very uncalled for."

"Um...yea. It was a very hard break up," she gasped.

"Well...he was probably an ass," I said under my breath.

Bella's hand then shot out and grabbed my bicep and looked up at me, "look I gotta go," she replied in a broken voice.

Dropping her hand and took a few steps and I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Taking the plan a few steps ahead. She stopped and looked behind her shoulder. We were in the middle of the hallway and people were already starting to stare at us. I rolled my eyes and managed to glare at a few people before tugging Bella behind me. Stopping by our first just before the bell shrilled loudly. I cursed under my breath and Bella tugged her wrist away and walked into class. Following suit and sitting in the seat next to her.

She pretty much ignored me for the rest of the class, including the class after, and until lunch.

I decieded that I should talk to her at lunch. But watching as she situated herself at the Cullen table instead with her friends. What the hell? Gripping the paper bag tightly between my hand and moving toward the Cullen table. I could feel a lot of eyes on me as I moved toward her. I could especailly hear several jealous girls voice their opinions as the distance between me and the infamous table grew shorter. Dropping my lunch onto the table made Bella jump as lifted her eyes up from the table and to me.

"Can I sit here?" I asked as I sat myself down in a seat next to her, not across from her, next to her.

"Why are you sitting here?" she said in a demand, not even asking.

"Because I can," I grumbled as I pulled out my usual lunch.

She sighed, "look, you just can't go around bothering people."

"Who said," I took a bite out of my sandwich for effect ," I was bothering you?" I asked inbetween mouthfuls and swallowed.

Her stare turned into a furious glare, "Whatever."

A rare and a never before seen smile made it's way onto my lips, "You're funny," I replied and took another bite.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes," Why are you even here?"

I just shrugged and my smile grew bigger.

"After what happened. I avoid people and they avoid me," she stated sadly.

My smiled dropped, "shame."

"Please just leave me alone," she whined and looked away from me.

"Bella. Shit around here spreads fast. I already knew what happened the second people started talking to me. And you're little joy ride after a movie you saw," I said slowly and watching it sink in.

"Jessica told me."

"Look what happened with Edward...was just to painful," she whispered.

Bingo. Make her feel the regret and pain, then make her forget.

"Well, stuff happens."

But then she glances up at me and for a second, a very small second I wanted to actually make her forget about all her pain. But I straighten my thoughts out and put on a fake face. But then I, yes me, placed a hand on top of hers. I was never a fan of humans, but when they reveal themselves for just a second, thoughts change and so do feelings. My feelings got more mixed up.

Fuck.

"Look, Bella. Why don't you, me, some friends see a movie on Friday?" I suggested, changing the subject and put myself in check.

I removed my hand from hers and slowly I shifted back into my cold exterior.

"I guess. My dad would like that, since I've been coped up in the house for four months," she explained.

"Friday then."

"Yea," she looked at me," totally."

* * *

I explained it all to Jane and she was ready to end me. Then sending me a wave of pain, and I nearly blacked out from the mental pain. Dropping to the tiled floor and grunting as I stood up to my feet.

"No feelings! Kale do you not understand! After what Aro explained to me about you, I would consider staying cold hearted!" she shouted furiously.

"What did he say?" I yelled bitterly at her.

She faced me and her eyes turned to slits, "he said, that you've only lived for about 25 years! Those are human years! You lack the emotional control! Any control for that matter!" she growled at me.

"Look! What could I do! I didn't think she was affected that badly!" I argued.

"Get yourself together! This whole thing is a bad idea! You only know the Volturi!" she said and calmed down slightly.

"I don't know why Aro would send you so willingly, other then the obivous fact. You are the only breed of vampire that we know of," she continued, "the only kind."

"That I know! I've heard it so many times! I just don't want to deal with this!"

"But Bella is the first human to have any sort of ability like that," Jane said, sounding more like Aro, then herself.

"I hate this! I feel like I've been thrown into a life that I wasn't suppose to involved in!" I cried out.

"Deal with it Kale! Follow your orders through, but I doudt that Aro will punish you..." she said grimly.

Placing a hand over my face and feeling myself just grow angry. My fangs sprouting from my gums and stabbing my lower lip. Removing my hand from my face and looking away from Jane.

"Jane, I don't know," I whispered.

She looked at me and moved closer. Eventually she was crushed against my chest as I hugged her tightly against me. Tears leaking from my eyes and Jane pulled back to look at my face. Her hand reaching up and brushing away my tears.

"You can cry..." she said in astouishment.

Burying my head in her shoulder and feeling myself shake.

"Kale...you're so human," Jane whispered in my ear.

"Practically."

Her hands massaged my back and I could myself calm down. But she was cold and hard, like I was holding a marble statue. I then ripped myself out of her arms and leaned against the wall and breathing harshly.

"Not even a month has passed by and I feel like I'm watching a child," Jane stated.

"Sorry. These feelings are new. I guess I can't handle them," I admited.

"True, very true."

...

Later that evening, I couldn't think straight. Bella left me in complete turmoil. Jane left me alone after my break down. I've been staring at the kitchen wall for about five hours straight. I haven't had a break down like since Aro first explained to me I wasn't like the others. The fact that I could cry for a vampire was still unbelievable. My homework went unfinished that night, I didn't even feed on blood. I felt human, it felt gross.

Vulnerable I thought.

My thoughts were jumbled and strange. My mouth is dry from the lack of blood, my body was so still, and overall I felt stiff. I then stood up and walked toward my window and looked outside. I would go visit Bella right now, but I'm pretty sure I would murder her, her blood smelled way to good. Why would I even visit her, that just sounds creepy. Sitting myself back onto my bed and glancing at the wall again, staying still, and forcing myself to clear all my reckless thoughs, then ridding of my mixed feelings.

* * *

_author's note: I want to explored Kale's thoughts I guess. Explain his past a bit. _

_Thanks for the reviews so far! _

_You are awesome!_


	4. Chapter 4 Past and Present

Past and Present Chapter 4

_Flash back: _

_A young Kale walked near the oak door and peered through the small opening. He was surprised when he heard an angry Aro yell angrily at Jane. _

_"He's different!" An aggravated Jane said. _

_"Yes! I found him a few months ago. I was going to kill him, just assuming that he was an other immortal child. But I kept him in secret and that's when I discovered he had grown in a few recent months!" Aro explained in an urgent tone. _

_"Is he half?" Jane asked in and hushed tone. _

_"No! He's a full vampire, but he's different, and I think he will stop aging at the young age of 18. He grows very fast," Aro replied. _

_"Strange, but there's something else," Jane pushed. _

_Aro sighed, "he has growing K-9's. Every time he smells blood, his teeth grow abnormally longer." _

_"My god! Has there been others?" Jane asked more curiously. _

_"No and I'm sure. But he has to stay a secret." _

_Kale gasped softly, standing on his feet and scampering down the hall. _

_Kale was only 6._

* * *

I nearly fell out of my seat when that one memory busted through my thoughts. Raking a shaking hand through my hair and looking around the classroom and making sure no one saw that. After yesterday's melt down, I really don't want to remember anything from the past. The only thing that kept me from dozing off was the slight interesting subject Mr. Pearson was talking about and Bella's scent. I then glanced at her and rolled my eyes when I caught her staring. Again. Looking at the front of the class, Bella's antics were making me bored and annoyed. But the sound of a pen hitting the ground caught my attention. I quickly looked at Bella and wasn't surprised that her pen fell. Reaching out and tapping her arm.

"What?" she asked as she looked at me.

I reached down and grabbed her pen, "you dropped this," I whispered as I placed it back on to her desk.

"Thanks," she quickly said and looked forward.

I leaned forward, well placing my elbows on the desk, then placing my head into my upturned hands. English continued to drag, but the sound of the bell pretty much saved everyone from their impending bordem. Shutting close my copy of Hamlet and shoving it into my already worn backpack. Shrugging on one of the straps onto my shoulder as I walked out of the classroom. I then stopped by the door and waited for Bella. She seemed sluggish today, her clothes wrinkled, hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and her face was tired. She walked out the door, ignoring my presence altogether.

I easily caught up to her, "you alright?" I asked, somewhat curious about what made her so deary today.

She casted a look in my direction, "I'm fine," was her response.

"Well I'll walk you to class," I stated, and not asked.

"We have the same class."

"I know, I just wanna walk with you."

"So.." I said well tugging the hem of jacket, "are we still going to see a movie today?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yea...but Eric and Angela bailed, so did Mike and Jessica. But I'll invite someone else," she said, her mood improving quickly.

"Do you want me to pick you up or will you take your car?" I asked.

"I'll take my car," she said and walked into class with me following behind her.

* * *

The last bell of the day finally rang, freeing everyone for their weekend. I trudged out of class, thinking about tonight and how I was not looking forward to it. With Jane forcing me into a very uncomfortable situation. Sitting next to Bella and bunch of other agonizing humans was not a bright idea with me mixed into the equation. Taking the stairs to the parking lot, instead of the exit. Seeing other teenagers follow my lead, but stopping, and talking to friends. A light drizzle covered the ground, but no one else seemed to mind. Taking my keys out of my front pocket and plucking them into the lock of the BMW. But Bella's scent wafted in my direction and I couldn't help but smell the interesting fragrance. But her clumsy foot steps heading in my direction, broke my train of thought.

"Yea Bella?" I said as I turned around and faced her fidgeting body.

"Well...about tonight.." she started saying, "I'll meet you at the theaters around...9:00?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Sure. See you then," I said, then went back to unlocking my car and sliding in.

...

8:30 rolled around, but I couldn't leave because Jane was throwing demand after demand.

"Remember to have some blood before you go," she said yet again.

"Yes Jane."

And just as I was grabbing the keys for the BMW, "oh! Please change your clothes! You look horrible!" She screeched at me.

Stopping and looking down at my outfit choice; jeans, a plain sweater, and a pair of shoes.

"Jane I look fine," I said annoyed.

"Change. Please."

I growled at her demand, but listened anyways. Hurriedly making my way to the bedroom and into the closet. Looking at the nicer clothes I tend to avoid . Jeans were then replaced with designer jeans, a sweater traded in for a dark button down, but my shoes stayed in place. Using my unnatural speed to move pass Jane and to the BMW parked outside. Starting the car and driving away before she could chase me down. Catching my reflection in the rear view mirror and grimacing. Then raking a shaking hand through my dark hair, combing it back from my face.

...

Managing to find my way toward the theater without any trouble. There was no parking lot and I had to park two blocks away from the theater. Shutting the car off, then grabbing a pull over, and slamming the car door shut. I walked toward cross walk and pressing the button, well yanking the sweater over my torso as I waited for the light to change. Finally crossing the street, several other people were also making their way toward the theater. Bella was one of them and I walked faster to catch up with her, but slowed my paste when I saw a guy next to her.

Odd.

He was taller than her, very muscular, and his shirt barely containing his muscles. The street lights hitting him, showed his dark skin, and long black hair pulled back into a clip. Sucking in my gut and finally making my way toward them as they both reached the ticket booth.

"Bella," I called out as I came to a halt next to her.

"Hey," she mumbled.

The guy next to her looked young, possibly 16 young. His face gave him away, but also showing his indian features.

"Oh! Jacob, this is Kale," Bella introduced awkwardly.

I held out my hand, but he only ignore the gesture, "You're the only one who showed up?" he asked.

"Yea..." I drawled out well dropping my hand.

Jacob faced Bella, "what movie do want to see, Bells?" he asked her cheerfully.

Where was that person a few seconds ago? Prick.

"A gory movie for sure," she said rather excitedly.

"I'll pay for the tickets, since you need must be older to get the tickets," I purposely said well-looking at Jacob.

"Whatever," he huffed.

Buying the tickets and handing them out when we were in the theater. Bella and Jacob were in front of me, having a smooth conversation. Shoving my hands into my pockets well I continued to look over at them. Bella actually looked happy, her cheeks flushed, and a certain light was in her eyes. Seeing the theater number, I followed behind them and we took our seats in the front, and in the middle of the row. Bella sandwiched between me and Jacob. The movie started and half way through I was completely bored. The movie was a walk in the park, whatever gory object was showed in the movie, I've already seen in life. Glancing at Bella and I was surprised to see her unphased by the goryness of the horror movie. But Jacob was ready to comfort a scared Bella.

That wasn't going to happen.

I could see Bella look at Jacob's hand on the armrest, ready for any sort of action. Sadly for him, both of her hands were tucked into her lap, well I had my arm resting on the arm rest well supporting my head with my hand. My other hand was put away into my sweater pocket. But a certain part in the movie seemed to scare Bella and suddenly she gripped my bicep and buried her head into my shoulder. I could feel Jacob's eyes burning holes into me. Bella's scent submerged me and I couldn't help but buried my head into her hair. She untangled herself from me and looked at me. The familiar pain of my fangs sprouting from my gums made me stand up and rush away from her and that disastrous scent. Jacob made a comment, stating that I had a weak stomach.

Rushing outside and taking mouthfuls of the cold air. My hunger finally subsided and I went into the mens room and waited. Hearing Jacob's and Bella's foot steps brought me out of the restroom, but what they were talking about stopped me.

"Bella who is that guy?" Jacob asked, hints of jealously in his voice.

"Just a friend from school. Why?"

"I've never seen him before."

"He's new to school," Bella explained.

"Well he's weak. Anyone could obviously see the fake blood and terrible effects," Jacob joked.

Bella laughed, "yea, but maybe he couldn't stomach it," she said.

"Come on. He's a marshmallow," Jacob replied sarcastically.

I then made my presence known. Walking around the corner but only to see Bella's and Jacob's faces close apart.

"Did I ruin something?" I mocked.

Bella then puts a hand on Jacob's shoulder and pushed him back. Jacob stood up and looking at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked.

He moved toward me and stopped, "Yes you did," he stated firmly.

My eyes moved to Bella and back to him, "calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he growled angrily at me.

I didn't answer him, my patience already wearing thin. My face turning expressionless and this angered him even more. This was then followed by a hard shove to my shoulder. Stumbling back, but not rewarding him with a shove of my own.

"Leave," Bella's voice rang out from behind us.

Jacob stopped and now faced her, "why? I was just-"

"Just go...please," she said frustrated.

He growled again and he was gone. Bella then stood up and brushed me without another word. I followed after her. I followed her all the way to her car. Her door closing shut well I just stood there and watched her start her truck, but a loud sputtering sound came from the old truck. She attempted to start the truck again, but the sputtering sound continued and that eventually quieted. I heard her curse under her breath and she climbed out of the inferno truck.

"Do you need a lift?" I asked.

She glanced at me, but nodded her head.

* * *

She said nothing as I started the car up and pulled away from the curve.

"So...is he always like that?" I asked.

"Lately."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Awhile."

I nodded my head and paid attention to the road ahead.

"Jacob looked like he really to kiss you?" I joked.

"I guess."

I could feel myself grow annoyed with her quietness and her short answers. I've tried to be patient, but she's been pushing it. But then again I have no idea what happened between her and Edward. He seemed to have fucked up her thought process. When I saw the next stop light, I stepped on the brakes harshly and looked at Bella.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked loudly at her.

"What?" she said confused.

"Tell me what happened."

"I thought you knew," she threw at me.

"I was bluffing! Did you actually think that I knew what happened."

"I barely know you! Why would you even care anyway..."

"I don't," I said and pushing the car forward.

...

Once we reached her house, she got out of the car without another word. No thank you, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Unintentional Discoveries

Unintentional Discoveries and Comfort Chapter 5

"Jane, I have no idea how to approach this...girl," I stated tirelessly.

"Can't be that hard," she argued.

I shot daggers at her, "I nearly screamed at her yesterday. But she was already in a bad mood," I briefly explained.

"From what?" Jane complained.

"I couldn't take her moody attitude no more! It's been two months already and I feel like I barely know her!" I whined in a hurried manner.

"Kale! Did Aro not explain how her precious Edward broke up with her?" Jane asked.

"No..."

"Well...your going to have to find out on your own."

* * *

My grip on the wheel tighten to the point where it nearly broke. But keeping my anger in check, I decided that I would do an unexpected visit on Bella. Shoving my foot on the gas and I sped my way down the empty highway leading toward Forks. Slowing down once I reached city limits, I glanced at the small town surrounding me. A few shops, couple family owned restaurants, and a single gas station occupied the tiny town. But the main street was short-lived once I entered the neighborhoods. The houses became more sparse as I made my way closer to the Swan residence. Her house was at a dead-end and behind the house was a very dense forest. It was a simple white two-story, with a crumpling porch, and a once car garage. Her ugly truck now occupied the small drive way. I parked the car across the street from the house.

I listened to my surroundings, checking to see if her father was home, but only Bella's slow breathing was drifting through the empty house. Shutting the car off and getting out, well shutting the door quietly behind me. Pocketing the keys and I made my way across the street and toward the house. I stepped on the porch and climbed up the stairs. The wood beneath my feet groaned silently as I put my weight on each stair. I looked around the door, searching for a door bell, but there wasn't one. I was about to knock, but a loud gut wrenching scream, followed by a painful groan, made me freeze. Several mumbles and a hurried whisper had me rip open the door, breaking the door knob in the process as I rushed inside the house.

Perking my ears for any intruders and surveying the rooms in front of me. Nothing. Another scream ripped through the house, I looked at the stairs and ran toward them.

"Please...!" Bella shouted from upstairs, "don't...leave me...Edward," she groaned in a tired voice only my ears could hear.

I stopped half way up the stairs when I heard her voice echo through the house. What the...? Taking three steps a time, I reached the second floor in no time. Following Bella's scent, it lead me to a door at the end of the tiny hallway.

"Ahh-a-hh! Arr-gg-hh!" I could hear her heart beat at an alarming rate, "stay...just stay..." she whispered and she knocked out cold.

I gripped the door knob and opened the door. I quietly walked into her room and just stared at her. She is now curled up in her blankets, her face contorted in a bizarre expression, and sweat adorned her face even though it was 24 degree weather. I walked to her bed and continued to look down at her. Bending down slightly, I reached out and roughly touched her shoulder. Tapping it a few times, hoping to get a response out of her. My senses went on hyper drive when she started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes clenched tightly and her breathing became more harsh.

Please don't scream! I grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly. Her eyes finally darted open and they focused on my face.

"Thank gosh! Bella-" a whoosh of blankets and arms wrapping around my neck and legs wounding around my hips, "Bella! What...?"

She buried her head on my shoulder well I gripped her thighs, trying to regain my balance. My back landed on the wall beside her door and Bella's breathing stopped altogether. But grip her on me tighten and my blood boiled. She was so close and her scent was driving me mad.

"Kale, why are you in my room?" Bella asked, her voice muffled by my sweater.

Lifting my head away from her hair and looking up at the ceiling.

"I just stopped by and I heard you scream," I mumbled.

I could feel her blush, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Um...can you let me go?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yea...sorry about that."

"Here, I'll help you," I said well moving my head toward her ear, "just slide your legs off my hips," I instructed.

She did, well her hands went from my shoulders to my chest. My hands landed on her hips and my eyes met hers. Brown eyes were burning with an uncontrollable emotion and her lower lip is now caught between her upper teeth. I reluctantly reached up and brushed away her hair from her face.

"Bella. What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"Stuff," she said firmly.

Rolling my eyes, I placed my hands on her shoulders, and I softly shoved her away from me. Reaching up and brushing away dark bangs from my eyes and glaring at Bella. But raising my eyebrows slightly when I saw her choice of clothes. A white long sleeve that rode up, showing the skin of her stomach, small pj shorts, that showed a lot of leg. My eyes drifting down, admiring the length of her creamy legs. She has a decent body for a human.

"Bella?" I said without moving my eyes, "just tell me?"

"Fine. Just stop looking at me like that," she said in a husky voice.

Snapping my eyes up and nodded my head and then rushing out of her room. But I could hear the little rant she is giving herself.

"Really?! Why is he even here?" she started saying.

But there's always a change of heart.

"Thank god he came. I don't how I would have cope with that nightmare..."

Reaching the end of the stairs and then making myself comfortable in the living room. Setting myself on the couch, then removing my sweater, and placing it behind me. Then hearing Bella's bare feet slapping against the wooden floors and down the stairs.

"Kale?" she said from behind me, "are you going to want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Turning my head and looking at her, "sure."

Watching her rush upstairs and back into her room. I then looked around the living room. Standing up and looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fire-place. One of Bella with her father, a few pictures of people I don't know, and one of her father, mother, and an infant tucked between the two of them.

"She looks weird," I said to myself.

Then turning around and looking around the living room and glancing into the kitchen. But the sound of Bella making her way down the stairs and into the living room had me facing her.

She changed her clothes, she smelled freshly cleaned, and her hair was drenched.

"You showered?" I asked.

"Uh...yea. I wasn't to long?" she asked well rubbing the back of her neck.

"No."

"I'll go make dinner now, but you can hang out here if you want," she said.

"Nope. I'll just go in the kitchen with you," I said and looked at her.

"Sure," she turned around and I followed her into the kitchen.

I set myself into a small chair at the dining table that's located in the other part of the medium-sized kitchen. Watching Bella, as she rampaged around the kitchen for ingredients to make dinner. After awhile she pulled her hair up as she started stirring something in a pot and then went back to chopping tomatoes on the counter.

"What are you making?" I asked out of boredom.

"Lasagna," she said as she vigorously started grating cheese and dumping it into a glass bowl.

"Need any help?"

"I got it. Just sit back."

"Are you avoiding my question from earlier?" I asked curiously as I stood up and moved next to her.

She stopped completely and she swung her eyes to me, "honestly?"

Placing my hand on her wrist, stopping her movements, "yes."

"Why don't you sit down and explain everything to me," I mumbled annoyed.

She dropped the cheese, the grater and nodded her head. She finally complied and sat herself down across from me. Her eyes met my and she sighed loudly.

"He did it in the forest," she said softly.

"Forest?"

"Um...yea. It was after school and he walked me out to the forest behind my house."

My gut sunk.

"He broke up with in the forest," she finished in a pained whisper.

"Oh."

Well, at least it wasn't what I thought it was.

"He kissed me goodbye and just left me there. I followed him, I couldn't find him. So...I got lost," she dropped her eyes to her hands.

"That's why you were screaming. Does he know?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"No he left. Him and all his family. It's been about six months."

Now my gut sunk. Edward of course was unaware of this. I saw him about six months ago too, begging for his death. But crap man! She loves him as much as he loves her! Now I sound like a girl. My eyes darting back to Bella, I almost reached out and touched her, but I couldn't.

"Who found you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Jacob, he found me. Circled up on the forest floor," she explained.

"Lucky you."

I then stood up, I can be a cold-hearted dick raised by the Volturi, but I know when a certain situation can go bad. Bella was a situation gone bad. I grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her against me. Her arms instantly went around my torso, her head burying into my chest.

But in a seriously bad way, I wasn't suppose be a shoulder to lean on. But Aro wanted this, and no matter how weirdly real this predicament feels, it's still fake. Then my instincts took over, my fangs growing, and every blood cell rushing through Bella's veins became magnified. Her scent splashed over me like a wave and the sound of her heart beating was music to my ears. But the sound of the fire alarm going off stunned me for a second.

"I think the lasagna is burning," I pointed out.

Bella chuckled, "I'll go savage the rest," she said and pulled away from me.

Nodding my head and leaning against the counter and watched her work with the burnt lasagna. With her back to me, my eyes then zoned onto her neck. She then stretched her back slightly, and moving her head from side to side, exposing more of her neck. Quietly and using an inhuman speed to strode behind her. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her flushed against my chest. She yelped in surprised, but that is cut short, when I daringly placed my mouth on the skin of her neck.

"Kale, what are you doing?" she said in a breathless voice.

She is so easily affected by this. Breathing in her scent and skimming my nose along the base of her throat. Tightening my grip on her hips as I gently nipped the skin of her pulse point. Sucking lightly and my eyes slid closed. My god, she smells so good. I lightly scraped my fangs against the soft skin. Her hands then reached up and tangled themselves into my hair. Then her foot connected with my knee and I hissed softly well withdrawing from her. She faced me and frowned.

"What the hell Kale!?" she yelled.

I stayed quiet, but the sound of tires hitting the gravel of the road. Bella then rushed to the window and cursed under her breath.

"My dad's here," she groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

_In Bella's P.O.V this time. I wanted to stick to Kale's P.O.V. but I think Bella's P.O.V might be a cool change. _

* * *

Why Now? Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V.

I pressed my hand against my forehead and sighed softly. I'm still flustered, thanks to Kale. Watching the familiar police car pulled up behind the truck and come to a halt. Glancing over at Kale, made me blush more and my heart beat faster. He too, was looking out the window, but his expression remained calm. Ever since he showed up, Edward's voice somehow made its way into my head and constantly warning me about Kale.

_"Bella!" Edward bellowed, "tell him to leave!" _

My mind went reeling at his voice, no matter what he said, it still pained me.

"Kale," I mumbled.

He looked at me, his nearly black eyes piercing holes through me.

"Yea Bella?" he asked.

"Charlie, my dad, doesn't know that you're here," I stated.

"Obviously," he quipped sarcastically.

"I know..." I mumbled under my breath.

Hearing Charlie's boots clamp up the stairs and he yanked open the door.

"Bells? You up?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back.

I could hear the door slam close and Charlie walking into the kitchen but halted when his eyes fell upon Kale. His eyes flickering between me and Kale for a few awkward seconds.

"Who's this?" he asked as he took off his jacket and hung it over the couch.

"A friend from school-"

"Kale, my name is Kale sir," he said as he walked toward Charlie and held out his hand in greeting.

"Charlie Swan," he said uncertainly as he shook Kale's hand.

"You're the new kid at Bella's school?" Charlie asked as he dropped Kale's hand.

"Yes."

"I've heard some interesting things about you, Kale," he started, "but it's nice to see Bella finally hang out with a friend," Charlie said, his mood suddenly changing.

"So who are you bunking with?" Charlie asked as he sat down at the dining table and Kale joining him.

"With an aunt, but she's never home," Kale replied.

"Hmmm..."

"How was work, Charlie?" I asked.

He looked toward me, "tiring, but nothing bad happened."

I then went back to making the lasagna, taking my time. But I couldn't help but feel very nervous.

"Liking Forks so far?" Charlie asked.

"Smaller than what I'm use to."

"City kid. You know, Bella lived with her mom up in Arizona for a while."

"Really?" Kale started, "she never told me," Kale said, making it his sole purpose to bother me.

"Dad, don't make this conversation about me!" I said loudly and twisting my body to glared at Charlie.

"Oh hush, Bells! Kale is your guest. Anyways, is dinner almost done yet?"

"Almost, just need to put the lasagna in the oven."

After putting the finishing touches to the lasagna, I grabbed oven mits and cautiously placed the lasagna in the oven and shutting it closed. Placing the oven mits on the counter and joining Kale and Charlie at the dining table.

"Why don't you tour Kale around the house?" Charlie suggested.

"Why not!" I said in mock happiness.

"That's settled! I'm gonna watch the game. Holler out if you need anything Kale," Charlie said, his eyes shining when he glanced our way again.

I watched him until he seated himself on the couch and the TV flickered on. Kale looked at me and smirked.

Feeling myself blush, "what?" I said defensively.

"Nothing."

"So are you going to show around the house?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes, but standing up anyways, "this way."

Walking up the stairs with Kale following closely behind me. I stopped at end of hall, near my bedroom.

"Well, you've pretty much already saw everything when you barged in here," I pointed out as I leaned against the wall.

"Not really Bella. I heard you scream at the top of your lungs. I kinda had to barge in," he said in a suddenly serious tone.

He moved in front of me, so close that the tips of his shoes brushed against my. Lifting his arm up and placing his next to my hand next to my head.

I could feel Edward's presence beside me and he was fuming.

_"Bella!" he screeched, "Move! Tell him to move!" _

I shook my head lightly, then my eyes met Kale's. His other hand then lifted up and he placed it on my shoulder.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked curiously.

_"He's dangerous!" Edward snapped. _

_"Bella..." he said more gently. _

_"I'm sorry..." I mentally apologized. _

I pressed my hands against his huge chest and tried pushing him away. His muscles rippled against the palms of my hands as I made more of an effort to push him away. But my gosh, he has firm pecs. A shiver ripped through his huge frame and he then placed his head at the crook of my neck.

"Bella..." he drawled out, "...gosh this is so awkward."

I breathed out slowly, "yea..."

Moving my hands to his shoulders and finally managing to push him back. He landed on the wall opposite of me and he continued to glare at something.

"Well, you should get going now. It's pretty late," I said.

"Yea..." he finally looked at me, "I'm sorry."

"I'll walk you out," I said awkwardly and followed him down the stairs.

I watched Kale say bye to my dad, a small smile forming on Kale's lips. I followed him out the door and toward his car across the street. Crossing my arms over my chest, well patiently waiting for him to get in his car.

"I'll see you at school," he said in a rush.

Then hurriedly opening his car door and sliding inside. Making my way back across the street and watching Kale make a U-turn and driving down the street. Clambering back inside the warm house and leaning against the front door.

"He seems nice," Charlie shouted from the couch in the living room.

"Yup," I mumbled and rushed back into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days passed and Kale barely said two words to me. Good thing for Jacob's company that was keeping me from constantly thinking about Kale. A worried feeling would twist in my gut every time I thought about him.

"So..." Jacob started, "who was the guy?" he asked.

"A friend from school..." I stated for the thousandth time this day.

Jacob stayed quiet as he dragged the heavy motorcycle into the garage. He kicked stand the heavy machine and leaned against it, well crossing his arms.

"Bells...I'm just asking. But seriously who is the guy?" he asked yet again.

Sighing, "Kale Argent. Happy."

"I've never heard of him before," he stated in an angered tone.

"Because he's new. I've only known him for a few months."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Jacob. Shut up! Explain why you were acting so messed up?" I questioned.

"Hey! I was just watching out for you!" he defended himself.

I fumed in irritation and sat down on a chair near the door. Jacob groaned and moved toward me.

"Bells. I'm just looking out for you," he clasped my hands between his large ones, "I'm sorry. I went to far," he apologized.

"It's alright, Jake."

Jake stood up and glared out the window, a thoughtful look etched on his face.

Sighing and asking, "what are you thinking about?"

"Him."

"Calm down. You act like I have feelings for the guy," I stated well thinking how outrageous that sounded.

"Let's just take the bikes out for a spin," Jacob finally said and his familiar grin spreading across his face.

* * *

"Okay, point to the clutch?" he asked.

Pointing to the lever on my left handlebar. Gripping it, making sure the bike would stay up right.

"When you move the bike will stay up, now show me the brake," he instructed.

"Behind my right foot." I demonstrated, feeling confident about my answer.

"Wrong."

"How? You said this was the brake-"

Curling his warm hand around my and made me grip the lever over the throttle.

"This is the brake you want. Otherwise for now, don't use that back brake, that's for later," he said firmly.

"Aren't both brakes important?" I argued.

He then made me squeezed the lever down, "this is your brake," he squeezed my hand again, "don't forget."

Nodding my head in final agreement.

"Throttle?"

I twisted the right grip.

"Gearshift?"

Looking down and nudging it with my left calf.

"Great, now we just have to get you moving."

My stomach twisted in fear, knowing full damn well that this was dangerous.

"Okay, hold down the clutch Bella."

Wrapping my hand around the clutch.

"This is important. Make sure not to let go of the clutch."

I squeezed it tighter, the of his voice made my stomach churn.

"Great. Can you kick-start it?" he asked.

Shaking my head, he then stepped toward the bike and slammed his foot down on the pedal. The motor roaring to life and the bike shaking beneath me. Four more kicks and the ignition started up.

"Try out the throttle and very lightly, don't let go of the clutch," he stated well stepping back.

Twisting the right handle and the motor purred noisily.

"Put it into first gear," he instructed.

"Got it," I said nervously.

"Left foot."

Nodding my head, but his voice broke through my head.

"You sure you want to do this?" A hint of worry in his voice.

For a second I felt guilty, "I'm fine."

Then kicking the gear shift down a notch.

"Good," he praised.

I eased up on the clutch and looked back as Jacob was retreating a few steps back. Looking back at the project at, I began to loosen the clutch.

_"Are you serious Bella?" Edward snapped. _

I ignore his voice and I released the clutch by several degrees and I was flying. The wind was blowing my hair back and adrenaline was coursing through every vein. The tree blurred to a wall of greenery. My foot inching toward the gear shift as I twisted for more gas.

_"Are you stupid!? You can kill yourself!" he roared beside me. _

"_Your not here. So why stop me?" I questioned more to myself then to him. _

The road was starting to curve and my stomach dropped, realizing that I didn't know how to turn.

"Brakes?!" I yelped and down my right foot on the back brake.

The bike growing unstable beneath me, rocking from one side to the other. A sleek black car blared it's honk at me as I manged to move away from it. Not realizing my weight shifting, made the bike pushed toward the ground. The bike landed on top of me and pulling me across wet ground, until it lurched to a stop and my head bang against a hard surface.

Trying to lift my head, but I was to dizzy and unfocused to do so. A squealing of tires stopping, a purred of a soft engine grew closer, until tires stopped and gravel was hitting my face. A door being slammed open and the crunch of steps hurrying toward me.

"Good gosh," I heard him say.

Blinking my eyes open and looking up to see Kale. He knelt and gripped the bike's handle bars and with surprising strength pulled it from me. The bike landing beside Kale. He knelt beside me, his hand reaching out and brushing my hair back from my face.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as he yanked himself off the bike and sprinted toward me.

Ignoring Kale's presence, he grabbed my hand and stared down at me. I groaned as I became more aware of the blood sticking to my hair and the pain of my injury.

"She's bleeding too much," Kale stated.

"Well...use your shirt to stop the bleeding!" Jacob snapped at him.

Kale sighed, but complied anyways. I watched with keen interest as he removed his black thermal. Underneath he wore a fitted white tee that clung to his chest and abdomen. Bunching up the material and he pressed it against my forehead.

"She has a huge cut. I guess I can take her to the hospital," Kale said well-looking at Jacob.

"I'll take-"

"Jake...the bikes and my truck. I'm not in shape to drive..." I croaked out.

Jacob growled, but nodded his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said and pulled away.

He stood up, tossing Kale a hard glare before moving away. Kale looking down at me, a concerned frowned etched on his face. He gently applied more pressure against the cut and I let out a quiet whimper. My hand lashing out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop!" I demanded.

"I can't, you'll keep bleeding," he stated softly.

My eyes slid shut as I tried to ignore the pain wavering through me. Then I felt myself begin lifted off the ground and strong arms held me up. Instinctively I buried my head into his chest.

"Don't ever do that again," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Kale asked as I opened my eyes.

"Maybe."

The passenger door was already open and Kale gently placed me inside, before rushing to his side of the car. Starting the car and pulling forward.

"Keep putting pressure against the cut. I don't need to explain to my aunt about the blood," Kale instructed.

I rolled my eyes, but listened anyways.

"Why are you driving through this part of Forks?" I asked, trying to ignore the growing headache.

"I was taking the BMW for a spin. I tweaked the engine a bit," he explained and demonstrated as he sped the car up.

"Kale, slow down," I said in a hushed voice.

Kale spared a glance in my direction and he frowned.

"Why the hell were you riding that damn thing without a helmet? he snapped.

"I just did."

The headache grew worse and I could barely cover the groan of pain as it split pasted my lips.

"Bella, look at me," Kale quipped.

Moving my eyes toward him.

He sped the car faster and the area around us turned into blurs.

"You know," he started, "you don't look like the type to be riding motorcycles," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..." I said and I felt my eyes slide shut.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fleeting Moment

Chapter 7: A Fleeting Moment

Kale's P.O.V.

Gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Her blood was everywhere. I don't know how I can think straight now. The confined space of the car wasn't helping either. Her scent was continuously washing over me. My fangs already elongated to full length and my senses were now becoming hyperactive.

"Slow down," she whispered.

Glancing over at her and I frowned, but I eased my foot off the pedal.

"Take me to my house first."

"Why? You need to get to the hospital," I said.

"I don't want to explain to Charlie about bloody clothes," she explained.

Sighing irritably, but at the next light, I made an illegal U-turn and sped toward her house. Finally arriving at her home, Bella yanked open the door and rushed toward the front porch. I looked down at the floor of the car and groaned. She dropped my shirt and it reeked of her. Sliding down my seat and shutting my eyes. This damn human was stupid and why was she even riding a motorcycle. She could barely use her own truck. My thirst was seriously kicking me in the ass. Quickly looking toward the house and saw no movement toward the front door. I opened the dash and grabbed the only blood bag stored in there. Bringing the thing toward my mouth and I bit into it. My taste buds soared, my body happily accepting the blood flowing into my mouth.

Hearing Bella running out the door, ruined the effects of the blood flowing through me. I shoved the empty blood bag under my seat and waited for her. Slamming shut the door, I put my foot on the gas. Glancing over at Bella and winced at the extend of her injury. Her forehead had a huge gash and a few droplets of blood oozed out of the wound.

"Did you put any antibiotics, or germ killing stuff on the cut?" I asked.

"No, I just wash away the blood."

"Stupid human!" I blurted out.

Tensing up when I heard Bella intake a huge gulp of air and glared at me.

"Why-"

"Here, borrow my shirt," I said hurriedly.

"Why? You're other one is fine," she whined.

"It's dirty."

The next light turned red as I drove up to it. Unbuckling my seat belt and yanking off my white tee. I reached over and pressed the material against her forehead. The light turned green and I drove faster. I could feel Bella taking in my appearance, her eyes assessing my overly pale skin, and toned torso. Dropping my other hand and gripped the steering wheel.

"Your really pale..." she pointed out.

"Stop looking!" I snapped at her.

"Do you have extra shirts?" she asked.

"Yea."

After finding a parking space in the parking lot, I rushed out of the car and opened the trunk of the car. Grabbing a black hoodie and slipping it on. I zipped it up and grabbed Bella's forearm.

* * *

She had to get seven stitches.

Seven. Just to close the gaping cut on her forehead.

With a bunch of anesthetic being applied and asking several times if she felt any pain, she just shook her head. But out of worry for her well-being, I gripped her hand the entire time and she wasn't too fond of that. After what seemed like ages, we were finally leaving. After setting myself in the car and Bella in the passenger seat. I dropped my head on the steering wheel and sighed very loudly.

I don't even sleep and this was somehow exhausting. But a warm hand on my shoulder broke my train of thought.

"Thanks. I thought Jacob would have to take me," she said.

"How would that be a problem, your better friend's with him than me."

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm assuming you have to get home now," I said as I started the car.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I dropped my keys on the counter, and yanking on a fresh tee-shirt.

"What is that smell?" Jane called out dreamily as she strode into the kitchen.

"Bella. Her blood is very poignant."

Jane opened her eyes and glared at me, "you didn't?"

Shaking my head, "no, she had an accident earlier today. She was riding a motorcycle and fell of," I explained.

"How the hell did you manage to deal with that?" Jane asked.

"I just did."

"Aro called..."

Snapping my gaze up to her and frowning, "when?" I asked.

"Today. He wants to know your process."

"I wouldn't know what to say..."I started as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling unsure.

"You have made progress...right?"

"I guess."

"You need to get this whole thing together! If it weren't for your strange nature, you'd be dead!" Jane growled and her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Jane, I'm fully aware of that. I just need her to stop being so damn stubborn."

"No Kale! You need to go in and make the kill! There was a damn reason why Aro picked you!" Jane shouted, making me flinch at her answer.

"I know! This whole mission is outrageous! I get it! She smells amazing and her blood must taste...so...good..." I said as I started to trail off.

"We all know that! But Kale you-"

"Jane! You don't get it! It's that fact that I can even drink her blood and not have to worry about venom! It's tempting, too damn tempting!" I growled at her.

Jane dropped her head into her hands and sighed, "I knew that would be hard for you. I tried convincing Aro to let this whole thing go, but he's been so persistent about it," she explained.

"Her scent is so invigorating! I'm stuck wanting to drink her dry and wanting to sniff her all day. That sounds weird, but it's true," I mumbled embarrassed.

"This whole thing seems pointless," Jane stated.

"Well as long as I get to drink her infamous blood, I'm good."

"You just need to get on her good side. So far you've only succeeded in making her remembering Edward more. She seems to have endangered herself in dangerous acts to make her remember something. Edward was a good man, but he is very protective and practically treated Bella as a child," Jane said in thought.

"Really? What else was he like? I need some sort of information on him. I need to _not _act like him."

"Good point. He was the jealous type and he never filled Bella's needs," Jane said and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"He enjoyed avoiding to explain any situation to Bella and always deemed everything dangerous to her. So you would have to be up front with her, don't lie, and..." she stopped and placed her hand on her forehead and frowned.

"What?"

"As much Edward avoided answering her, he also avoided her physical needs the most. Always using his nature to avoid hurting her," Jane added slowly.

"That excuse must have gotten old," I said in surprise.

"It must have. She's a teenager, so she must get very heated..." Jane said uncomfortably.

"Well, that was some needed information."

"She also took quite the liking to his looks. If you dressed less like a hobo and more reasonable, she might find you attractive," Jane sneered.

"Shut up."

* * *

The next day I was walking into school with a determined grit in my walk. I grudgingly got my hair cut way shorter-the stylist doing in a more "modern style." Jane forcing me to wear more reasonable clothes, not my usual hoodie and jeans. Honestly, I felt like she dressed me more like Edward. My hair styled similar to his and my style strikingly similar to his. But before getting out of my car, running a quick hand through my hair did the trick. I was more pissed when I realized that my hair no longer reached my eyes, but was instead cut way above my eyebrows.

But several girls caught onto my new look and were giving me appreciative once overs. Gripping the strap of my backpack, I strode straight toward Bella. She was by her locker, searching for school stuff.

"Hey," I mumbled once I was near her.

She jumped and looked in several directions, before her eyes eventually landed on me. A grim expression played itself on her face.

"Let him go," I said harshly.

Forget trying to be soft and honest about him. I'll tell her straight up if I have to.

"I wasn't even-"

"Bella just let him go! I know why you were riding that motorcycle the other day," I explained.

A shocked look crossed her face, "how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid. You made it pretty obvious when you were driving past me."

"You don't get it. I'm still in love with him..." she whispered.

"You're 17! You'll find someone else. Trust me," I said, letting my facade slipping.

A few tears escaped her eyes, she then pushed pass me. Her scent wafted up to my nose and I stiffened. Control.

I watched her walked down the hallway and disappear outside. I followed her. All the way to her damn truck. I stood outside, in the damn rain. Watching as she tried to get the truck started. The down pour growing stronger, finally growing annoyed with the rain, I strolled near her truck. Knocking on the hood of the car, grabbing her attention. She flinched when she saw me.

"Open the hood!" I shouted.

She stared, but complied. The hood opening, I peeked a look inside. Everything looked fine. But with further observation, I saw that her car was over heated. Slamming down the hood and moving toward the passenger side. I heaved opened the metal door and stepped inside. Slamming it shut and glaring at her.

"Turn off the heater. It's causing the truck to over heat," I explained.

She reached forward and switched off the dial. I reached over and gripped her wrist and pulled her closer to me. She yelped and tried moving away from me.

"Hey! You can get sick! I'm just trying to share some body heat!" I snapped at her.

She's in luck, if it wasn't for the fresh blood I had this morning, she would have frost bite. She only settled for shoving her head onto my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my bicep.

"You have no jacket," she pointed out.

"I know."

A few awkward minutes passed by and I slowly felt my control slipping away. Her scent was wafting around me, her slightly exposed neck was driving my instincts crazy. Glaring out the window, hoping for a distraction. But she then nuzzled her nose against my shoulder and my muscles tighten. My fangs grew at the sensation and my insides stirred to life.

"Are you warm yet?" I asked.

"Yep, here let me move."

She removed her arms and I lightly shoved her back, away from me. She stared at me, but only shook her head.

"How did Edward treat you...physically?" I asked suddenly.

I heard Bella intake air and she threw daggers at me, "I'm not answering that."

"Did you guys make out a lot?" I persisted.

"Why would I tell you that?" she snapped.

"I'm only asking," I said calmly.

I finally faced her and my gosh, she was blushing. Facing her body, I reached out again and gripped her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you forget. Temporarily," I said.

Pulling her closer, I left one hand on her thigh and I grabbed a handful of her hair. Yanking her very close to my face and my mouth. Her warm breath hit my lips and she reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I never hesitate," I mumbled, my eyes straying to her lips.

Her lips were okay, decent enough to kiss them. Instead of the usual soft approach, I went straight in. Attacking her lips, moving fast against her's, trying to get her to respond. Letting my tongue brushed against the seam of her mouth, enjoying the softness of her lips. Tugging on her lower lip with my own. Bella surprisingly parted her lips and moved them against my.

Bella released a low moan and pressed herself closer to me. I traced her lower lip again, and she opened her mouth wider, letting me explore her warm mouth. She was a slightly inexperienced, but she caught on. Bella slid her arms around me, growing curious as she explored my back. Her hands languidly massaging my muscles, moving lower, and stopping at my waist. Her heart was pounding hard and fast and she reacted nicely to my actions. I inched lower, dragging my teeth down the side of her neck. Her breathing became harsh and I marveled at the feeling of her warmth and the way her pulsed raced.

But I ripped my mouth away from her neck and stared out the window. I could barely contain myself. Yanking open the door. I stepped back into the rain and raced away from the truck.


	8. Chapter 8: Wasted Saturday

Chapter 8

Bella's P.O.V.

Rocketing off my pillows and forcing myself into a sitting position. Raking rough hands through my hair and trying to desperately to clear my clouded thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself.

The dream was still vividly playing in my head. Kale's hungry eyes were still clear in my head. The way his lips parted right before he leaned in and kissed me.

_"Bella! What the hell?!" Edward sneered inside my head. _

_"I'm sorry!" I mentally apologized. _

My room suddenly grew ten degrees hotter, yanking heavy blankets off my body, and setting my bare feet on the cool wooden floor. I glanced at the clock on the night stand and groaned, it was barely 7:00 am. Charlie is at work already, even though it was a Saturday. Standing up and grabbing my pull over from the back of my desk chair, and slipping it over my head and yanking it down over my torso. I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug from the sink and snagging a insta coco bag. Tearing open the pack, dumping it into the mug, and pouring cold water into the mug. Popping open the microwave and stabbing in two minutes and waited for the hot coco to be done.

Well waiting, I grabbed the copy of Macbeth from the counter and started reading it. Half way into the third scene, the microwave beeped and I set the book down. Grabbing my steaming mug of coco and shutting the microwave closed. The aroma of hot coco flooded my nose and I tempted a small sip. A knock at the front door left me annoyed, but I set the mug down and strolled toward the door. Opening it and was not surprised to see Kale's large frame in the door way.

My face slowly grew hotter as I remembered the dream I had earlier came back to me.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he snapped.

I stepped aside and he brushed pass me and into the living room. I scanned his attire and breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't dressed like...well...Edward. My eyes traced over his insanely pale face: the square of his jaw, his lips pulled into a thin line, over sharp cheek bones, and now his black hair brushed across his forehead. My thoughts betraying me into thinking I was looking at Edward and not Kale. But Kale looked different and acted differently.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

His glanced at me, "I just wanna to come here," he said coolly.

Pressing my hand against my forehead and sighing, "it's Saturday and it's very early," I groaned softly.

"I have nothing better to do," he stated and shrugged.

Moving to the couch and plopping myself next to him and dropping my head on the cushion. Sliding my eyes shut and relaxing myself, not really caring if he was here at the moment.

A few minutes later a cool hand was pressed against my forehead and I opened my eyes.

"What?" I groaned.

Kale's face was hovering quite close to mine and he actually seemed concerned. Moving his hand to my cheek and applied pressure, probably trying to see if I was warm.

"Bella...your really warm..."

"So what."

"You must have the flu."

"What are you? My doctor?" I mumbled sarcastically.

The hand that was on my cheek, on was on my neck. Kale's fingers probed my neck softly and his gazed harden.

"What the heck are you doing?" I said loudly and shoved his hand off my neck.

"Do you have any medicine?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sick Kale," I stated firmly.

"It's probably your cut," he said and reached toward me and brushing away the hair that covered my forehead, "have you taken any of the pain killers the doctor prescribed?" he continued.

"No."

"That must also explain why you're so clammy..." he pointed out.

I closed my eyes, his hands feel so cold, but it felt amazing against my over heated skin. My body slumped into the couch and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I felt my body being shaken and I forced open my eyes. Why would he wake me up for no reason? Sitting up and looking around the living room, trying to get my groggy mind to focus. Stripping the thick blanket away from my body and dropping my feet on the carpet below me. I saw Kale leaning against the entrance that lead into the living room, his entire body filling up the space. He had removed his jacket, a black tee adorned his torso. His hair looked tousled, like he just rolled out of bed.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked, sleep still clear in my voice.

He moved from his spot and took several steps closer to me. Suddenly he was on the couch, his body really close to my. He forced me back, until my back was hitting the arm rest of the couch and he was sitting near me, his knees constantly knocking into my.

"What are you doing?" I asked uneasily.

He then placed his arms on either side of me and his body was hovering over my.

"What I did last time..." he whispered into my ear.

My faced flamed with embarrassment, my thoughts going directly back to when I had that one dream.

"And was exactly is that?" I asked.

"You know..." his nose is now skimming my neck, "what I mean...Bella."

His brought his face closer to my, his dark eyes now meeting my. He reached up and gripped my jaw, leaning down, and he brushed his lips against my. I responded by reaching around his neck and tangling my fingers into his hair. Our bodies became flushed and most of his weight was on top of me. His other hand was raking up down my side, his fingers pressing into my rib cage as his hand continued up and down. Kale's breathing became ragged and harsh. His kissing become more rougher and his touches felt like he was bruising me.

"Bella..." he said hoarsely.

His lips now moving to my neck as he continued to attack me mentally and physically.

* * *

I jolted awake and pressed my hands against my forehead.

What the hell?!

The same sort of dream.

My heart was hammering against my chest and I had to sit and try to control my ragged breathing. I was shaking. Shaking a lot. My hands were shaking and so was my vision. I feel like I just got off a really fast roller coaster. Foot steps strolling into the living room caught my attention. Snapping my eyes toward Kale and I nearly had a panic attack right there.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I feel warm, really warm. I yanked the blanket off my body and stood up.

"I feel sick..." I mumbled and gripped the arm rest.

Kale rushed toward me and gripped my elbow, preventing me from falling.

"My god! You're burning! Bella are you sure you don't need anything?" Kale nearly shouted at me.

I ripped my elbow away from his grasp and rushed toward the bathroom upstairs. Slamming open the door and doubling over. I continued to puke my guts out for the next five minutes. I finally dropped to the floor and supported most of my weight on the wall behind me. Dropping my head against the wall and shutting my eyes.

"You have the flu," Kale pointed out.

I opened one eye and glared at him. He then reached out and yet again pressed his hand against my forehead.

"You have a fever. Do you have a thermometer?" he asked.

"Yea. It's in the medicine cabinet behind you."

"You should shower. You should feel better," he suggested.

I nodded my head and slowly stood up.

Kale's P.O.V.

She looked horrible. I hated that I came in the most convenient time. I could already tell that she was sick. I sat on her bed and waited for her to get out of the shower, my patience already wearing thin. I'm surprised I lasted this long, her scent was everywhere. Quickly lifting up her sweater and bringing it up to my nose and inhaling her sweet scent. My fangs instantly grew and my instincts soon took over. My fangs now full length and my self-control was slipping away. The shower turned off and I placed her sweater back on the bed.

She padded back into her room well rubbing her damped hair with a blue towel. Her fever was taking a toll on her. Wearing loose-fitting sweats and a cotton tank top that exposed to much of her neck.

"Better?" I asked, careful of not showing my fangs.

"Yea. I just need to rest."

"Did you check your temperature?"

"It's pretty high."

I nodded and my eyes strayed to her body, my mind taking a liking to her exposed skin. The way her top as riding up and showing the skin of her stomach. My fingers twitched at the thought of reaching out and caressing that skin. I then fisted my hands and looked away from her.


	9. Chapter 9: Just This Once

Chapter 9; Just This Once

Bella's P.O.V.

Jacob eyed me, his eyes narrowing accusingly. I sat down next to him on the dingy couch in the garage against the wall and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem more happier," he stated.

"I guess."

"_He's _not bothering you anymore?" Jacob asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm so sure how to feel about that anymore," I replied.

I placed my hand on my forehead, the bandage still in place, but the cut was better than before. Jacob's eyes flew to my hand and he frowned.

"How's the cut doing?" he asked.

"Better. I've followed the doctor's orders."

I dropped my hand into my lap and looked forward.

"Bella. Is that Kale guy still coming around?"

"Yea, I guess he is," I murmured.

"It's just I haven't seen you since the day of the accident. I'm worried about you," he said softly.

He then placed his hand on my thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Glancing up at him and frowning.

"I'm fine Jake, it's been hard lately."

"Well. Bells," he started and cupped my hands between his, "I'm always here for you."

"I know..." I said and finally met Jacob's eyes.

His brown eyes soften and he leaned toward me, briefly licking his lower lip. Letting go of my hands, he lifted his hand up and brushed loose strands of hair behind my ear, his hand staying on my cheek. He was warm, I could see how his eyes strayed toward my lips, and how he inched his way closer to me. But the stomping of shoes and the shouting of my name brought me back to reality. Putting my hand on Jacob's chest and pushing him back, giving us much-needed distance.

"Bella?!" a vaguely familiar voice shouted in the distance.

"How did he get here!" Jacob whispered harshly under his breath.

Turning my head, my heart pounding in excitement, hoping for that person. But my happiness nearly dropped when I saw Kale standing in the opening of the garage door. His hands were in his pockets, his jacket, and his hair wet from the down pour outside. Kale's black hair matted against his forehead and he looked uncomfortable. He looked out of his element.

"Hey...Bella," he mumbled.

He looked like a cat who didn't want to get wet and that thought brought a smile to my lips.

"How did you get here?" I asked, repeating Jacob's question from earlier.

"Charlie gave me directions," he explained.

"Why did you even come here?" Jacob asked rudely as he got up from the couch.

Kale just shrugged, "I wanted to see if Bella was okay, but she wasn't home."

"Well she's okay. You can leave now," Jacob demanded.

Kale's eyes landed on me and I buried myself deeper into the couch. He took a step in my direction, but Jacob moved toward him, a dark look going across Jake's features. But Kale towered over Jacob by a few inches. The tension was thick and I could feel the anger rolling off the both of them.

"What's your problem?" Kale asked calmly.

"You. There's something off about you," Jacob sneered at him.

Kale sighed softly, his eyes flickering to me then back to Jacob, "look. I never did anything to you," he said.

"Jake!" I yelled, "lay off!" I finished as I got up from the couch.

He faced me, his eyes holding a pained look, "why? I'm just looking out for you," Jake nearly cried out.

"Well stop. I can take care of myself," I mumbled.

"Why? The last time this happened you were lost in the forest after _Edward _broke up with you! I'm just protecting you, so you won't hurt yourself again!" Jacob yelled angrily.

My heart froze, my mind was still trying to register his words, and I could feel wetness suddenly sprout on my cheeks. Wrapping my arms around myself and my body started convulsing. The words were fresh raw wounds on my already pained heart.

Jake's actions finally sunk in and his eyes widen, "Bella! I'm sorry, I-" but he was abruptly cut off before he could end his apology.

I met Kale's eyes and silently pleaded for his help, "Come on," Kale said in a stoic tone.

Moving around Jacob and heading toward the opening of the garage but Jacob's hand snatched my wrist before I could even move. I started tugging at his hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry! Just let me explained," he pleaded.

"Let me go," I mumbled as I continued to tug relentlessly at his tight grip around my hand.

"No! Bella let me explained!"

"Let me go!" I said an octave louder.

"Just let me-"

Kale reached out and grabbed Jacob's shoulders and pushed him away from me. I fell forward and landed on my knees.

"Listen!" Kale suddenly yelled at him, "you've cause enough damage!" Kale growled menacingly at him.

Looking over, surprised to see Kale towering over a fallen Jacob, the veins in Kale's neck and forehead were angrily popping out.

"I'm just trying-"

"Just shut up!" Kale continued, "just let the subject go, you've done enough today!" Kale roared.

Jake grew angry and he tried to shoved Kale away from, Kale dodged the move and shoved Jake back on the ground. Kale looked scary, his eyes looked dangerous, and his posture was very tense.

"You don't even know her that well! You just can show up and started throwing accusations at people!" Jacob argued back at Kale.

Kale's eyes narrowed, "you don't get it. You just hurt someone close to you," Kale growled lowly.

Kale moved away from him and toward me. I gulped softly and looked up at Kale. He reached down and softly grabbed my hand, easily pulling me up.

"Let's go."

Kale placed his cool hand on my lower back and guided me outside and into the rain. I could faintly hear Jacob's shoes pounding in the ground as he sprinted toward us.

"Bella are you really gonna leave with him!" he yelled from behind us.

Kale dropped his hand from my back he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked faster to his black BMW. "Bells! Bella! Are you trying to get hurt!? There's something off about him!" he shouted accusingly.

I could Kale's boy tense next to my, "It's okay, "I finally said, "let's just go please."

* * *

I watched the scenery whiz by as Kale sped his car down the high way. My head was against the window and I forced myself to not think. My thoughts were cloudy and my whole conscience was suddenly conflicted. I know Jake was looking out for me, but he sounded more like my dad and not like himself. Ever since the forest incident he's been my anchor, someone to get my mind off painful thoughts. Now he just throws harsh words at me and I can't handle it no more.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Kale finally said.

I looked at him and sighed, "yea, I'm just a little tired."

"I need to drop by to aunt's house. If that's okay?" he asked.

"Sure."

I watched as Kale reached out and turned on the heater full blast, he then adjusted the vent near me and aimed it in my direction.

"Thanks."

I shivered once my senses came back to me and I realized I was freezing. Wrapping my arms around myself and I continued to stare out the window. Kale made sudden sharp turn and I saw the forest around the car grow more dense. Looking ahead, I could see a paved road and miles of trees. The road twisted a few more times and he pulled to a stop in front of a huge modern looking house. He turned the car off and looked at me.

"It's warmer in the house," he suggested.

I nodded my head and wrapped my hand around the handle of the door and pushed it open. Stepping into the crisp winter air and following Kale toward the glass door that entered into the house. Pulling out keys, he swiftly opened the door and allowed me to enter before him.

"Thanks," I said as I stopped into the foyer of the house.

The door closed shut and he walked ahead of me. Looking at the house surrounding me; it was impeccably modern, the furniture placed perfectly, and the decor showed how empty and huge this house was. We then entered the open floor plan of the house. The kitchen adjoined with the living room. The kitchen was huge, the island set as a boundary for the living room. Kale walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper off the counter near the expensive looking refrigerator.

"Make yourself at home," he mumbled without looking up from the paper.

Strolling into the living room and setting myself directly in front of the fireplace. The couch was surprisingly comfortable and I leaned back into the cushions. My strained muscles relaxing as I settled deeply into the couch and my eyes lids slid shut.

* * *

Rubbing my hands over my eyes and I slowly regained my jumbled thoughts as I started to force myself awake. My body felt warm and I felt insanely relaxed. Looking around the unfamiliar house and slowly sitting up. Looking down and I noticed a thick blanket covered most of my body.

"Awake?" I heard Kale ask.

I looked to my right and saw that he was seated at the end of the couch I was laying on. I ran my hand through my hair, brushing again messy strands.

"What time is it?" I asked, sleep still clear in my voice.

"Nine 'o clock. Don't worry, my aunt called Charlie," he explained.

"Thanks."

"Bella..." Kale started.

"What?" I mumbled annoyed.

"About earlier...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come,"he apologized.

"Whatever. I just need some space from Jacob."

"How long has it been?" Kale asked suddenly.

Finally meeting his eyes, "a few months. He's never coming back," I said hopelessly.

"It's sad, really. He was such a big part of my life and now he's just gone."

Kale then scoffed loudly, "Bella, you need to let go," he said and laughed dryly.

Why did this feel just like my dream from a few days ago? I glanced down at the floor and dropped my shoulders in defeat.

_"Bella," Edward warned, "don't listen to him." _

_"I guess," I agreed. _

"Bella...are you even listening to me?" Kale said.

Nodding my head and continuing to avoid those dark eyes. I could Edward's presence beside me, "_I'm here," he said. _

_"Just listen to the sound of my voice and everything will be alright," he cooed softly into my ear. _

Hands appeared on my shoulders and I was jolted out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times and my eyes met black eyes. Kale's face was mere inches from my and I became aware of the fact that he was straddling my hips. Feeling myself turn red at our position and I started to squirm beneath him.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"You were thinking Edward. You make it so obvious," he said incredulously.

"Get off me!"

"Why should I? You know I can make you forget about him," Kale said.

He dropped his head to my neck, his teeth lightly scraping my skin, and the barest hint of his tongue tasting my skin. His hands gently gripping my neck and he brought his lips to my. His mouth hot and determined.

"Forget," he whispered hotly against my lips.

The kiss turned more frantic and he moved his mouth effortlessly against my.

_"Don't forget!" he yelled in my ear. _

My thoughts slowly became clouded and Edward's voice grew quieter and quieter. I delved my hands into Kale's hair and worked my mouth against his. The kiss made me light-headed and dizzy, but I felt more content with myself then I had in a while. Then there was a feeling of Kale's too cool tongue tracing my lower lip and I murmured in delight at the feeling.


End file.
